<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner with the Sotos by My_Evak_Heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367697">Dinner with the Sotos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart'>My_Evak_Heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Spain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, Dinner, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris invites Joana for dinner on Christmas Eve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKAM HOLIDAY EVENT 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner with the Sotos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is okay? Have you at least asked your parents? I don’t want to show up to your family dinner and crash it.”</p><p>Cris rolled her eyes at Joana through her phone’ screen. “Yes. This time, I did. Mom said it was okay.”</p><p>Joana nodded, biting on her fingernail to manage her stress. “Should I dress more festive? My mom might have one of those ugly Christmas sweaters from last year’s office party-”</p><p>“You’re fine,’’ Cris assured, seeing nothing that could offend or scandalized her parents on Joana’s plain shirt. In her opinion, it was a bit basic, but her mom and dad had no fashion sense. It was gonna be okay. ‘’As long as you don’t flash them all your tattoos, the dinner should go smoothly,’’ she added.</p><p>A confused look spread on the raven haired girl’s face. ’‘I’m wearing long sleeves, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Dani came home with one last week and Dad threw a fit. He was so mad! I don’t think they get that Dani is an adult now and he can get tattoos if he pleases. He can even move out, but they aren’t ready to hear that one yet…” Cris made a face, widening her eyes and Joana smiled, releasing some nerves. “What time will you be here?”</p><p>‘’Eight? Is that okay?’’ </p><p>‘’Yes. Gives me plenty of time to do my makeup and hair. I gotta look pretty for my girlfriend.“</p><p>’'Oh, I thought it was for the turkey.”</p><p>Cris rolled her eyes. “Idiot…” A voice echoed from outside Cris’ bedroom and the blonde sighed. ‘’I gotta go. My mom called me in the kitchen.’’</p><p>‘’Oh no. Doesn’t she know by now that you’re a disaster in the kitchen?’’</p><p>‘’Hey! I’ve gotten much better at cooking. I can make perfect grilled cheeses now. Dani taught me.’’</p><p>‘’I’m gonna have to be the judge of that,’’ Joana said, still doubtful of her girlfriend’s cooking skills. ‘’See you later. Love you.’’</p><p>‘’Love you too.’’</p><p>.</p><p>For the past week, Cris tried to be reassuring, but attending the Soto’s Christmas dinner was still making Joana anxious. She couldn’t help it. Cris’ parents hadn’t reacted positively to their daughter’s coming out and it stuck to Joana’s mind. Plus, Cris only came out to her dad very recently - and it didn’t like it. Luckily, this time, she had Dani and her mom to back her through it.</p><p>After ten minutes of hesitation outside the Sotos’ appartement, Joana pressed the doorbell. She smoothed down her hair and tee shirt, trying to calm her nerves. She didn’t own anything more formal than tee shirts and sweatshirts and hoped Cris’ parents wouldn’t look down on her for dressing casual on Christmas Eve. At least, she put on plaid pants. Plaid was festive, right?</p><p>Her train of thoughts was interrupted when Cris opened the door, a big grin on her face. “Merry Christmas!” she said in a cheery voice.</p><p>A smile broke on Joana’s lips, her anxiety calming a little at the sight of her girlfriend.</p><p>Cris’ hair was tied in a sleek ponytail, showing her beautiful face the way Joana liked it. She had a line of red eyeliner on her eyes to match her glittery crop top, a change from her usual neon colors.</p><p>‘’Aren’t you so beautiful,’’ Joana commented, cupping Cris’ face and kissing her.</p><p>Cris batted her lashes exaggeratedly. ‘’Thanks, it’s for the turkey.’’</p><p>Joana laughed at her girlfriend’s antics and followed her inside the appartement, closing the door behind. She removed her jacket and boots, but didn’t see Amira’s stuff by the door.</p><p>‘’Is Amira here yet?’’</p><p>‘’She isn’t coming anymore. She got the flu and prefered to stay home. Dani is bummed.’’</p><p>‘’Aw, no.’’</p><p>.</p><p>Dinner was ready soon after Joana arrived. She smiled politely at Cris’ parents before sitting down beside Cris, across Dani.</p><p>The table was set beautifully and very on theme with red underplates and a Christmas themed tablecloth. There were even small Christmas trees on each side of the turkey.</p><p>“This is delicious, Mrs. Soto. I’ve actually never had a real Christmas dinner.’’</p><p>‘’Never?’’</p><p>Joana shook her head. ‘’At home, it’s just my parents and I. It wouldn’t make sense to cook a huge turkey for us three.’’</p><p>Mrs. Soto smiled at her. ‘’Well, we’re glad to have you. Cris helped me with the potatoes. It’s the only thing I can trust her doing in the kitchen.”</p><p>‘’Mom…’’ Cris sighed, giving her mom a look over her plate.</p><p>Joana bit down a laugh.</p><p>‘’Last year, Mom asked her to watch the turkey in the oven while she ran quick to the store and it burned a bit because she was on her phone,’’ Dani was quick to remind, making fun of his sister’s failures in the kitchen.</p><p>“Dani,” Mrs. Soto reprimanded, swatting her son’s shoulder.</p><p>Cris rolled her eyes, stabbing a piece of turkey drowned in gravy. ‘’Okay, okay. Can we talk about something else?’’</p><p>‘’Do you have any plans for tomorrow?’’ Mr. Soto asked, speaking to her for the first time tonight. She could tell that he was uncomfortable and struggling to accept his daughter’s choice, but at least he was making efforts.</p><p>‘’Yes. My parents and I are going to my grandma’s for brunch tomorrow. We don’t see her often due to my parents’ work schedule, but it’s a Christmas tradition. My cousins and uncles are coming too. It’s a big thing. Our family also rented a cabin in the mountains and we’re gonna spend a week there.’’</p><p>‘’I’m not gonna see you for a whole week.’’ Cris pouted, making sad eyes at Joana. ‘’I’m gonna miss you too much.’’</p><p>‘’I’ll be back for New Year’s eve.’’</p><p>‘’For Viri’s party!’’</p><p>‘’Another party?’’ Mrs. Soto shook her head, still thinking her daughter was partying too much. She was in college now, she should slow down a bit.</p><p>‘’Nothing big. Dani is gonna drive us to and back.’’</p><p>‘’Am I?’’ Dani asked, not aware that he was going to be playing taxi driver for the evening.</p><p>Cris shrugged. ‘’Well, you’re taking Amira. We’ll tag along and save money on a uber.’’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>